


an unexpected guest

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, mentions of kakashi and madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: "H-How long have you been standing there?" hashiobi for anonObito wan't expecting anyone for another hour at least, but at least it wan't Madara home early.





	an unexpected guest

If anyone asks, Obito does not listen to bubblegum pop, and he definitely doesn’t dance to it. Not that what he’s doing really qualifies as dancing, but… it’s an attempt.

Sometimes when your cousins all finally leave you alone you just have to let loose a little. That’s all he’s doing. He’s only ten minutes into me time when his sort of dancing leads him to step back and bump right into something where he’s certain there’s supposed to be an empty archway. Which makes it very strange that it feels like he just knocked into a wall.

Startled, Obito whips his head around to find Madara’s friend, Hashirama, looking back at him. No wonder it felt like hitting a wall.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” he asks. If Madara hears about this he’ll never let it go.

“Only a few minutes,” he responds cheerfully.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Obito hisses.

“You looked like you were having a lot of fun. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Right, just, look,” he sighs, “do not tell Madara or Kakashi or anyone else about this.”

“Why not?”

“They will mock me  _and you_   _know_   _it_ ,” he explains.

“If it’s important to you, I promise I won’t tell,” Hahsirama assures him.

Good, this could be worse, maybe no one else will ever find out. Really Hashirama’s probably the best person who could’ve caught him. How Madara, who’s probably the literal worst, ended up with an actual nice person as a best friend, while Obito somehow got Bakashi latched onto him is a mystery.

“Thank you,” he says, “but why are you here?”

“Madara forgot something, and I volunteered to get it!” he clarifies, “I’m glad I did, because I got to see your very cute dancing too.”

“C-Cute?!” he stutters. Obito’s face goes hot, even his ears must be red.

“It was cute; you’re cute,” Hashirama insists. His phone begins ventilating insistently. He glances at the screen and grimaces minutely, “I really have to get going, but I’ll see you around - soon, hopefully.”


End file.
